Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Marc
Summary: My own version of the fifth book!
1. The Old Crowd Meets Again

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter One: The Old Crowd Meets Again  
  
"Albus, this isn't wise. This isn't wise at all," Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration teacher, said. She gazed up at the rickety house that stood on a lofty hill overlooking the small village. "It's only happened just a few weeks ago. They might still be there."  
  
"Minerva, Minerva, don't you worry. They've inspected it for clues after Diggory's death, and couldn't find a thing." Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ran a hand through his long, silvery-white beard.  
  
"But that surely doesn't mean that nobody's there."  
  
"They're highly qualified wizards and witches, the most skillful at the Ministry. And after Fudge ran, everybody is alert. They're not going to miss something as big as this."  
  
He had started walking up the large hill toward the house with Professor McGonagall hurrying behind.  
  
"But we don't know if they're correct about it! You know how big of a mistake they made when they evaded the Bertha Jorkins case for months last year. We're in danger, Albus." Dumbledore was ignoring the words coming out of the prestigious teacher's mouth and getting out his wand. They had reached the top of the hill, and stood for a few moments in front of the boarded-up door. "Please don't do—"  
  
" Alohomora!" Dumbledore interrupted McGonagall with a tremendous shout. Immediately, the boards on the door flew up. As McGonagall ducked when the nails followed after, the two could hear a faint laughing in the distance behind them.  
  
"Albus, please listen to me. Don't do this. We don't have any idea what's behind that door. The others aren't even here yet, we wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"They'll be here soon." After his long period of silence, those were the only words Dumbledore had spoken. Just then, McGonagall heard the laughing again behind them, and whirled around. The laughs were becoming louder and louder now. Suddenly, over the hill came three vague figures. It was hard to see them in the darkness, but nevertheless, McGonagall gave a sigh of relief, for she could easily recognize the people.  
  
The large one on the left had to be none other than Arabella Figg. A white-haired woman who wore her hair up in a tight bun, she was wearing a long, scraggly polka-dotted dress. Her sides stretched out for the rolls of fat on her body, and her red eyes looked strangely like those of a cat she knew.  
  
On the right side of the three was Mundungus Fletcher, a tall and skinny man with a goatee and long, luminous red hair put in a ponytail. His arms were muscular, covered in the dark blue robes he wore. His sparkling white teeth shone when he laughed, and they easily counter-acted his dark, tan skin.  
  
And in the middle of Mundungus and Arabella was a heavily-built man in shaggy robes. He had a full head of light brown hair with hints of gray, and looked very surly and ill, though he surely wasn't. He had dark bags under as eyes as if he hadn't been to sleep for ages. He was Remus Lupin, half-man, half-werewolf.  
  
"Minerva, Albus! It's been so long," said Mundungus Fletcher, giving them a strong wave. "How's it been?"  
  
"All fine, Mr. Fletcher—"  
  
"Please, just call me Mundungus. After all, that is my name!" he snorted.  
  
"Yes, very funny Mundungus," McGonagall snapped, following Dumbledore and the three people through the house and into the backyard. She had never been too fond of his silly, childish humor. She always wondered if he was a distant relative of Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Good heavens!" gasped Arabella, looking at her pocket watch. "Where on earth could the others be?"  
  
"It's nearly time," muttered Dumbledore quietly coming to a stop. There was a short silence as everyone stared down at the obstacle in front of him. It was a group of four large gray gravestones with crosses on the tops of them. On each stone was a name engraved:  
  
2.1 TOM RIDDLE  
  
2.2 LILY RIDDLE  
  
2.3 EDGAR RIDDLE  
  
FRANK BRYCE  
  
"Albus, I'm still confused," piped up Remus. "Why are we meeting here?"  
  
"Why Professor Lupin! I'm surprised at you! Don't you think this is the most appropriate spot for this meeting?"  
  
"Enough with the meeting!" shouted Mundungus. "All you've said was that it was an important event, and that we must be there? Why have you even called it?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, when they get here," replied Dumbledore calmly. "And that shouldn't be too late. Actually, everyone should be arriving momentarily."  
  
Surely enough, a few seconds after Dumbledore reassured Mundungus, wizards and witches started appearing all over the place. Some were Apparating, others were flying in on brooms.  
  
"Dumbledore!" shouted a familiar voice from within the house. From the back door emerged Arthur Weasley, a tall and freckle-faced red-haired man, and his look-alike son, Percy. "Just traveled by Floo Powder. Lucky it wasn't boarded up like last time! Speaking of last time, are you sure you don't want the boy here? I mean, he was the lone eyewitness-"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please, the boy's been through enough already. He is the only person who should not have to go through tonight," Dumbledore responded briskly. He looked with his silvery eyes to Percy, who was staring at his feet on the dirty garden ground. "Percy, I'm sorry." Percy apparently was still grieving over his old boss, Mr. Crouch's, death. "We didn't mean for anything of that sort to happen."  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about," he complained. "We at the Department of International Magical Cooperation still don't know who the new head wizard is! What if it's—erm, a Death Eater? You know, a supporter of --Volde-"  
  
He stopped suddenly, surprised at himself. Everyone in the wizard world was terrified to say the name of Lord Voldemort. Though his power had fallen 14 years ago, he had almost risen again last year with the help of the last victim before he fell, Harry Potter. Before he fell, however, Voldemort had murdered a countless number of innocent wizards and witches, as well as former Death Eaters (supporters of him) who had betrayed the Dark Lord.  
  
"Young Weasley, Voldemort-" Everyone except Dumbledore flinched. Dumbledore was not scared of Voldemort because he was the only wizard the Dark Lord feared. And as Dumbledore once said, "The only thing in the world to fear is fear itself." "…You-Know-Who," he corrected himself to everyone's happiness. "would never take a job at the Ministry of Magic. There are people there who know when he's around."  
  
"Like Harry, right?" said Remus Lupin. 2 years before, when he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Lupin had gave Harry personal Patronus lessons to protect him from Dementors, which reminded him of the horrible deaths of his mother and father, Lily and James (of whom Remus had been childhood friends with).  
  
"Precisely," assured Arthur. By this time, there were more than 20 wizards and witches in the small graveyard.  
  
"One, two, three-" counted Arabella Figg out loud. "How many of us are there? We haven't met with each other in decades!"  
  
"I think 34 now," said McGonagall, doing some quick calculations. "Omitting Fudge, Crouch, Diggory, Bagman, Hanweld, Guildford, and Chatham."  
  
"Exactly how many did we lose last year?" grunted Mundungus. "And didn't Hanweld, Guildford, and Chatham leave with Sirius and Severus?"  
  
"Well, Severus left long before that," noted Arabella.  
  
"So we should have 32, but I only count 30!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"But what about Dervish?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He passed away with Banges." said McGonagall.  
  
"The other two are here," said Percy over all the questioning.  
  
"And Borgin?"  
  
"Oh, Arthur, he left to start that store with Burke!"  
  
"They're here," said Percy again, a bit louder this time.  
  
"I could've sworn that I saw Welsh at the last event."  
  
"Welsh? I thought he was eaten by that rampant Chinese Fireball."  
  
"No, he's a teacher at Durmstrang."  
  
"Durmstrang? But he's always been against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Maybe Beauxbatons?"  
  
"No, I'm sure it's Durmstrang."  
  
"EVERYBODY!" shouted Percy suddenly, which was highly unlike the usual quiet and organized Weasley. "They're all here." he said calmly.  
  
All 6 people wheeled around and spotted Madame Maxine, the Beauxbatons headmistress, walking over the hill with Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Mundungus Fletcher. "Hagrid! Of course!" He rushed up and greeted the half-giant. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the Quidditch World Cup in 1925!"  
  
"Ah, Mundungus, yeh ole' brute. How's yer fam'ly? Oh, I fo'got ter intr'duce yer to Olympe-"  
  
"Oh, a woman, Hagrid?" chuckled Mundungus. "Why, Hagrid, you scoundrel! Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Mundungus Fletcher, head of the Department of Accidental Magic Reversal Squad."  
  
"Eet eez good to meet you too, Meester Mundoogus," Olympe Replied, attempting to curtsey. She was an unusually large woman with olive skin, large black liquid-like eyes, and a beak-shaped nose. "Ah, Dumble-dorr, eet eez good to zee yoo agen seenze ze Triwizerd Turnehmeent. And you too, Meenervah."  
  
"Well met, Olympe," said Dumbledore kindly. "Oh dear me, look at the time. The meeting should begin now." He took out his wand, pointed it at his throat, and muttered, "Sonorus." "Everyone!" he said, his voice suddenly as loud as if a megaphone were put to it. "Please take a seat." With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore had conjured 31 elegantly-decorated chairs in the graveyard. As each wizard and witch took a seat (Arthur, Percy, Minerva, Arabella, Remus, Olympe, Hagrid, and Mundungus in the front row.)  
  
"Welcome," he said. "to the Order of the Phoenix." 


	2. A Time For Change

Chapter Two: A Time For Change  
  
There was a small sound of applauding, and Dumbledore happily looked to the front row of wizards and witches. He glanced at Hagrid, and waved his wand. Out of thin air popped a gigantic chair, the size of a throne, and it took the place of Hagrid's chair, which he couldn't fit into. Dumbledore smiled as Hagrid mouthed Thanks.  
  
"My friends," he continued. "This meeting, though you may not know, shouldn't be a joyful occasion. It is my terrible misfortune to have to remind you of the event that took place here only a few weeks before. In this graveyard behind the Riddle's house, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." The entire crowd winced, as if simultaneously.  
  
"But it is because of this that this meeting is critically important. Since last year has had numerous signs of the Dark Lord's rising-" Dumbledore could hear frequent whispers about the Dark Mark, Voldemort's sign, which had been sent up at the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"-safety precautions will be increased at all three wizarding schools: Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang. That is why, since many of the Death Eaters and, as we know of, Voldemort, are situated close to Hogwarts, the school's students, teachers, etcetera, are to be transferred to Beauxbatons and for the time being until the Death Eaters and Volde-, You- Know-Who, are found and captured. However, Durmstrang does not wish to partake in any of this high-security matter."  
  
A murmur swept over the Order of the Phoenix. They knew that this would not be an easy task, and as most of them had loved ones at or had something to do with Hogwarts, everyone panicked. Just how long would it take for He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to be found? And with the great fear of him, who would defeat him? Surely Dumbledore couldn't do it alone?  
  
"That is why I've called this meeting tonight. We're going to need all the help and security we can get. Since Fudge stepped down from the position of Minister of Magic, security has reached an all-time low. So this drastic decision must be final. We will send out letters to the current students and teachers of both schools informing them of the change as a select number of you will be sent to Beauxbatons to add extensions to the castle."  
  
There was a long period of silence. People were contemplating about how classes and living would work for the students, but they knew that this was the only thing they could do at the time.  
  
"And so ends this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Draco Dormiens Nunquat Titillandus." He pointed his wand at his throat, muttered "Quietus", and Disapparated.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Mail's here!" grunted Dudley Dursley, who was eating breakfast at the kitchen table in his wheelchair. He was a short and incredibly fat boy of 15, who was wider than he was taller. He had been put into a wheelchair because his legs could not support his layers of blubber. He looked around the room, from his portly and ill-tempered father, Vernon, to his skinny, blonde mother, Petunia, and to his messy-haired cousin, Harry Potter, who lived with them because his parents were dead. "Well, aren't you going to get it?"  
  
"Only because you can't walk anymore," Harry mumbled under his breath as he got up and walked past the cupboard under the stairs to the mail slot. Harry was an thin boy of 14, who would celebrate his birthday tomorrow. He currently attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all, he was a wizard. In fact, one of the finest there was, except for his best friend Hermione Granger, who was the top of their class in all four years he had been there.  
  
As he picked up the mail, a smile slid across his pale face. There was a letter from his other best friend at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. Ron was a tall, freckled, red-haired boy the same age as Harry. He was the second oldest of 7 children in his poor family. Of course, the letter had dozens of stamps on it. Ron's family was all wizard, so they were not used to using Muggle (non-wizard) post. They had used to mail letters by owl. Harry pocketed the letter and looked at the next one.  
  
He knew at once it was by Hermione Granger, his friend with bushy brown hair and buck teeth. It was the only normal letter in the bunch that was addressed to him. Hermione was muggle-born, meaning that she had muggle parents (both of whom were dentists).  
  
After scanning through a few letters addressed to Vernon, his uncle, Harry spotted one with incredibly messy writing. He could tell it was from Hagrid, his half-giant of a friend.  
  
The last letter of the group was written professionally, in scarlet ink, and had a seal on the back. This was a letter from Hogwarts that contained his school book list that he would get in Diagon Alley, the place for all wizarding needs.  
  
Harry threw his uncle's letters onto the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to his room. His wand, broomstick (for playing Quidditch, of course), and current books were locked in the cupboard under the stairs, his old bedroom. As he hopped onto his bed, he tore open the letter from Ron:  
  
Hey Harry! What's up? I thought I might try to use the Muggle post again, but this time with a few less stamps? Did it get there ok? Anyways, did you get the letter yet? I can't believe that's happened! Maybe I'll get to see Fleur again! Who knows? Dad's coming to pick you up again in a week, so we can go shopping in Diagon Alley! Can you believe what they're making us get this year? Anyways, I'll see you next week!  
  
-Ron  
  
What was Ron talking about? Harry wondered. He threw it to the side and ripped open Hermione's letter:  
  
Hello Harry! How are you? Guess what? I've received my letter saying I'm Head Girl! Aren't you happy for me? My mum and dad are taking me to Diagon Alley next week, so I can meet you and Ron there! I wonder why we have to go all the way up there with all those crazy items! Hmmm, I'm still trying to find out. Also, did you hear about Fudge? What a coward!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry blushed a bit, but was still confused. What were they talking about? He had no idea as he read Hagrid's note:  
  
Hello, Harry, how's it been? So did you hear about what happened with Beauxbatons and Hogwarts? I can't wait! Also, I've got some very special news about me and Olympe! I can't wait to tell ya at Beauxbatons!  
  
From,  
  
Hagrid.  
  
What was all this talk about Beauxbatons? What news was Hagrid talking about with Madame Maxine? What did he have to buy in Diagon Alley? All these thoughts rushed through poor Harry's head. He had no idea what any of this had meant until he opened the next letter…the letter from Hogwarts. 


	3. Shopping and Shocking

Chapter Three: Shopping and Shocking  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are expecting you back to Hogwarts on the 1st of September. You will find an enclosed list of supplies needed for this year.  
  
Harry looked inside the envelope to see the familiar list of supplies he would need to buy in Diagon Alley with the Weasleys.  
  
However, due to certain circumstances, Hogwarts will not be in session this year. It is our regret that school will be taking place at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in the east, near France, for security reasons. Please do not be surprised by the new list of supplies needed for this year. Also, you will not be taking the Hogwarts Express to get to Beauxbatons. On September the 1st, go to King's Cross Station at 11 o'clock sharp to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Your ride will be there when you arrive.  
  
-M. McGonagall  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. Beauxbatons? he thought. But that's so far away! What were these security reasons? But Harry still wanted to know what the supply list everyone was talking about had on it. Carefully, he unfolded the parchment and stared down at it. It looked very different from all the other lists he had had. Then Harry realized that it wasn't the usual Hogwarts list, but the Beauxbatons supply list for regular students! He read:  
  
SUPPLY LIST FOR BEAUXBATONS STUDENTS  
  
YEAR FIVE  
  
One (1) pair blue dress robes  
  
Recommended five (5) pairs regular school robes, blue, silk  
  
One (1) winter hat, optional  
  
One (1) winter cloak, optional  
  
Two (2) brass scales  
  
Three (3) creature leashes  
  
AND THE FOLLOWING BOOKS:  
  
Weather for the Young Wizard/Witch by Kassi Spontet  
  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Getting to know Your Crystal Ball by Ella Natt  
  
The Advanced Book of Runes by Mikal Ovisheen  
  
The Ferocious Book of Monsters by Fawn Wenwill  
  
Decoding the Past by Emerson Bitz  
  
The Study of Quidditch by Emmie Kwala  
  
Harry was as surprised as Ron and Hermione. This was all coming out as a HUGE shock to him. But then again, the experience would be astounding. He had only visited as far as Hogsmeade, so going to another school near China would be interesting, and he would just have to wait until it would happen.  
  
***  
  
Days had gone by, but they felt like weeks, and he still hadn't told the Dursleys about the Weasleys coming to pick them up. Especially after the incident last year, he was sure they would say no, but he was in such a good mood today that he walked into the television room where Petunia and Vernon were sitting watching the news and he flipped off the television, standing in front of it.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing, boy?!" roared Uncle Vernon. "Turn that damned television back on or I'll hit your head in!"  
  
"My godfather mailed me," lied Harry, holding up Ron's letter. Suddenly, Vernon fell quiet as Harry continued. "He asked if I could go to the Weasleys house. You remember them, right? The ones who came in through the fireplace?"  
  
Vernon nodded, but scowled. He kept thinking in his mind that he wouldn't let Harry go no matter what.  
  
"Well, actually, he didn't really ask. He kind of demanded. I mean, he wants me to be happy, right? He said its no trouble for him though if he comes to pick me up himself…"  
  
Vernon's face changed, and Harry knew he had been successful. Since his godfather, Sirius Black, was a convicted murderer (though Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Ron's mother Molly knew he was innocent), Uncle Vernon feared for his life every time he was mentioned.  
  
"Alright, when are the freaks coming?" Uncle Vernon grunted.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Harry. "So I trust you'll get my things out of the cupboard?"  
  
"ONCE MY SHOW'S OVER!" he yelled. Harry grinned and tapped the letter, which, of course, wasn't even Sirius'.  
  
"Oh, fine," he grunted. He got up, opened the cupboard door lock, and sat back down.  
  
"Thanks!" said Harry, and he hurried to the cupboard. He was going to miss it since, next month, they were going to install an elevator for Dudley to get up and downstairs easily. Actually, he wouldn't miss the cupboard that he grew up in, so it would be very easy to say goodbye.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat on his bed and looked over all his belongings, making sure he didn't leave anything behind. Hedwig, his snowy owl, was back in her cage. His wand, Firebolt, and books were stored in a trunk, and his Omnioculars were in his pocket for when he got to Beauxbatons. He had already unboarded the fireplace, just in case they traveled by Floo Powder.  
  
"Uh oh," yelped Harry suddenly. "They're going to be here any minute!"  
  
Just then, Harry heard an extremely loud grunt, obviously by his Uncle Vernon. He grabbed his items and trotted gleefully down the stairs past Dudley who was reaching into a high cupboard in an attempt to get some food.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked nothing like they had the year before, when they thought that Harry's friends were Muggles. Today, he was still wearing a bath robe and slippers while Aunt Petunia was in her nightgown. Last year they had dressed in their Sunday best, but, although humorous, it was not needed.  
  
Sure enough, the grunt signified that the Weasleys were here. As he went towards the fireplace, he could hear the shrill voice of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, dear!" she screamed, giving him the biggest, motherly hug he'd ever had in a while. "How have you been?"  
  
"Fine," he chuckled and hugged back.  
  
"It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance yet again," joked Fred in a casual voice as everybody laughed. He and his brother George were identical twins, always pulling pranks.  
  
"Hast thou not missed us?" chimed in George.  
  
"Oh, I've missed you plenty!" Harry said out loud so that the Dursleys, who were cowering in the corner, could hear. "How's that joke shop coming?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said Fred in a mysterious way, and he exchanged expressions of stifled laughter with George.  
  
"Hey Harry!" shouted the next in line, Ron. He held out a small book. "Happy Birthday!" Harry had completely forgotten that he had turned 15 earlier that day. "It's from Hermione and I," he said, turning pink. "She insisted we get you it." Harry looked at the cover, which read 'A Beauxbatons Past'.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione, coming up behind Ron. She gave him a hug and a smile. "Do you like the book? I picked it out myself. We thought it would be nice if-"  
  
"Did you hear what's happening at Beauxbatons?" Ron interrupted, causing Hermione to scowl. "The Quidditch season?"  
  
"No, tell me!" said an excited Harry. Quidditch was a sport played on brooms, of which Harry was a player on in his Gryffindor team. There were three kinds of balls: the Quaffle, which Chasers would get through three golden hoops, with the Keeper guarding them, the Bludgers, which would knock players off their brooms, handled by Beaters, and the Snitch, which was worth 150 points when caught by the Seeker (Harry's position). He hadn't played at all last year due to the Triwizard Tournament, so he was excited to hear about it.  
  
"There's four Beauxbatons teams, and four Hogwarts teams! It's going to be huge, with more games!" said George, who was on the team too, as a Beater.  
  
Harry looked down behind George to see Ginny Weasley, a fourth year whom he had saved her life in his second year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" he said.  
  
"Hi," she piped timidly.  
  
"Now now, no more hellos," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'd better be going through the fireplace!"  
  
Without even saying goodbye to the Dursleys, Harry took some Floo Powder from Mrs. Weasley's hand, threw it into the fire, yelled "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!", and before he knew it, he was standing in Diagon Alley's pub. A few moments later, the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione (her parents hadn't gone through the fire) were all set and headed to the courtyard in the back. Tapping some bricks very fast, Mrs. Weasley had split the brick wall in half and opened the entryway to Diagon Alley, a wondrous street filled with shops that sell all sorts of things, from owls to broomsticks to ice cream to clothes.  
  
"Well, we'd best be getting your money out from Gringotts," said Mrs. Weasley. Gringotts was the wizard bank, run by goblins. Harry felt ashamed when he was there with the Weasleys because they were very poor and Harry had a huge fortune. After they had done that, they all wondered where to get their new supplies.  
  
"So, Harry, where do you suppose we get all this stuff?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe there," he pointed to a sign ahead that said Hogwarts/Beauxbatons over a small building.  
  
"I've never seen that before," said Fred.  
  
"Well, it looks like the right store," squeaked Ginny. "Maybe its brand-new just for this occasion!"  
  
"What have we got to lose?" said Hermione. They all looked at each other, nodded, and walked into the store. 


	4. A Shock of Gold

Chapter Four: A Shock of Gold  
  
As soon as they stepped inside, Harry's eyes went wide. The store, which looked so small from outside, was amazingly huge. There were shelves upon shelves of foreign objects that obviously were potion ingredients. Harry saw crazy shapes and sizes of these magical things he had never seen before. But what really caught his eye was in a glass case. He walked up close to it and gasped. Inside the elegant case was the most beautiful broom he had ever seen. It was finely polished with lined bristles and had a grip handle. On the sign in front of it, he read:  
  
The Thundershock  
  
It's time the Firebolt was kicked up a notch.  
  
The Firebolt's brother! Harry didn't think that there was a broom as fast or as sleek as his own, but then remembered what Krum was riding at the World Cup last year. Krum owned a Thundershock, and that was why he was always successful with catching the Snitch.  
  
"Hey Ron, check this out!" Harry yelled, carelessly throwing his hand back, still looking at the broom. "Ron?" He wheeled around and looked all over for his best friend when he suddenly spotted him in the back of a HUGE line.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its on our supply list as recommended, so I figure I'd get it," Ron replied.  
  
"Recommended?" Harry questioned. "I never saw a recommended section. And since when are BOOKS recommended?"  
  
"I don't know, but it should help us through. I wonder why this line's so long anyways."  
  
Just then, Fred and George appeared beside Harry, laughing.  
  
"Can you believe that twit?" yelled George.  
  
"What a fool!" chuckled Fred.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry and Ron simultaneously.  
  
"Diony."  
  
"Diony?" laughed Ron. "What kind of name is that?"  
  
"A beautiful one," interrupted Hermione dreamily. Ron's face screwed up. She and Ginny looked as if they were possessed.  
  
"What's his last name. Something terrible, I expect."  
  
"That's the funny part!" said Fred.  
  
"It's Lockhart!" yelled George. Harry and Ron stared at each other again, and smiled.  
  
"You don't think……?" started Harry.  
  
"It couldn't be……!" said Ron. Suddenly, they heard someone swoon. They looked behind them to see Hermione and Ginny falling into Mr. and Mrs. Granger's hands.  
  
The line had moved, and Harry and Ron could see what the fuss was all about. There stood Gilderoy Lockhart, the 2nd Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had had. He was quite a charmer, but had lost his memory due to a ricocheted memory charm. However, he seemed to have regained saneness and was now holding a book in his hands entitled, "A Charm For A Charmer". Harry snorted.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart was a complete phony, a sham. He hadn't done ANY of the things he had said in his previous books. Hermione, of course, didn't know this, and was head over heels for the blonde wizard.  
  
"But who's Diony?" asked Ron. A few more people had moved, and, sitting at a table signing books, his question had been answered. Another blonde wizard that was identical to Lockhart sat there. Except for the difference in height, Harry wouldn't have been able to tell which was which.  
  
The line had moved very quickly, and soon, they were standing in front of Diony and Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"I see you would like a copy of my book, 'A-Ttractive A-Travels'. Catchy name, isn't it?" Diony was just like Gilderoy. He spoke like him, looked like him, and made stupid jokes like him. "You see, I added an A- before travels so it would sound like Attractive!"  
  
"We know," snapped Ron, taking a copy and leaving the line.  
  
"Don't you want me to sign it?" asked Diony sweetly.  
  
"I'd prefer not to." said Ron.  
  
Next, Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Could it be?" gasped Diony. "Harry Potter?" Harry should have seen it coming. Just like Gilderoy, Diony made a big scene when he saw Harry. Diony immediately got up, snatched Harry, and took hundreds of pictures with the press all around him.  
  
"Let me have a couple," said Gilderoy timidly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Harry had just heard Diony shout as loud as he could, louder than Uncle Vernon. "HOW DARE YOU!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK!!!" Diony was filled with rage at something as little as that.  
  
What had happened to Diony's sweet voice and attitude? Harry thought. This was very, very strange.  
  
"Now," said Diony suddenly, in his mild voice again. "Let's take some more pictures, shall we?"  
  
Harry was scared to say something in fear that he might be scolded at. As the pictures were over, Harry took his book and stepped outside with Ron, who was holding two bags.  
  
"Here," he said, handing Harry one of them. "I got the rest of the things on the list, except for the clothing."  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry, stuffing a very large amount of Galleons into Ron's hand, paying him back for the supplies.  
  
"Harry, they were only a few Sickles, not even one Galleon!"  
  
"Keep them…Otherwise I'd feel tempted to buy the Thundershock."  
  
"Thundershock?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to show you! Follow me!" Ron followed Harry back into the store and towards the glass case.  
  
"Woah!" shouted Ron. He stared at the finely-built broom, and then at the price tag.  
  
"30 Galleons!!??" he yelled, then looked at the money Harry had put into his hand. "One, two…Harry's there's nearly 70 Galleons in here!"  
  
Harry smiled, and pointed at the broom, then at the coins.  
  
"No…you wouldn't…I can't believe you!" Ron exclaimed. His arm was taken by Harry's and he was lead over to the clerk.  
  
"We'll take two Thundershocks," stated Harry proudly, with Ron's mouth open in shock. It took a while for Harry to pry open Ron's hands and release the Galleons onto the counter. A minute later, after Harry got Hermione to slap Ron, he was holding a large, long, shiny parcel.  
  
"Has everyone got their things?" said Mrs. Weasley. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry (Ron was still awestruck) nodded. She began to lead them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions when Harry heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Harry! Wait!" He whirled around to see Diony coming out of the store. "I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"I'm going to be teaching at Beauxbatons this year! We'll see each other!"  
  
"Uh…great!" Harry lied, and waved as Diony ran back into the store. "What a loon," he whispered to Fred.  
  
"He sure takes after his brother," giggled Hermione as they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Before long, they were walking out with many pairs of long, blue, silk robes.  
  
"Whew, I've had enough shopping!" exhaled Mrs. Weasley. "What do you say we all go home?"  
  
Everyone agreed, waved good-bye to the Grangers, and walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
In a moment, Harry would be in the Burrow, the Weasley's house, with all his new supplies and old friends, about to go to China the next day. In his mind, things couldn't get any better, but as Harry was about to experience, they surely could get worse. 


	5. Owlnapped!

Chapter Five: Owlnapped  
  
Harry grabbed some more Floo Powder from Mrs. Weasley, tossed it into the fire, but didn't go in.  
  
"Harry, dear, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, Harry," said George. "Why didn't you go through?"  
  
"Where's Hedwig," he asked suddenly turning towards Ron. Ron gasped.  
  
"You had her with you when we left the Dursleys," he whispered, holding up his dark red finger. "I remember she bit my finger."  
  
"But she's not here now," said Harry anxiously. He bit his lip. Where was Hedwig? he thought. The last place he had her was –  
  
"DIONY!" he shouted, and sprinted back to the Hogwarts/Beauxbatons store.  
  
"Harry, wait!" shouted Ron. But before he could stop him, Harry had run into the store, past the line, got out his wand, and pointed it right at Diony's face.  
  
"Give me back Hedwig!" he shouted, almost as loud as Diony had before.  
  
"Hedwig?" Diony said.  
  
"Don't act dumb!" said Harry, but in his mind, he knew that Diony didn't need to ACT dumb. He chuckled, but was still angry. "Give me my owl or I'll…I'll…"  
  
"My dear boy, I've done no such thing with your owl. I've been here the whole time, signing books! Ask Gilderoy yourself!" He glared at his older brother, who was sweating.  
  
"No, no owl here!" said Lockhart quickly. Dejected, Harry apologized and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. When he got there, Ron, Hermione, the Grangers, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for him.  
  
"Fred, George, and Ginny went back," commented Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Did you get Hedwig?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No," he said, his hands in his pocket, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, sorry," remarked Ron. Harry gave an agreeing kind of grunt. Hedwig was a snowy owl, had been there since he found out he was a wizard, five years ago. She was a birthday present from Hagrid, the best present ever. And after losing her for a short time the previous year, Harry wasn't sure whether he could handle losing her again. Sadly, he threw some Floo Powder into the fire, whispered, "The Burrow," and, after whirls of colors and fireplaces, he found himself in the Burrow next to Fred and George  
  
"Ginny's gone upstairs to pack," said Fred.  
  
"Did you find Hedwig?" asked George eagerly.  
  
"No," said Harry sullenly.  
  
"Listen, Harry, you can't let something like this get in the way of your life," piped up Fred. "Some people lose loved ones all the time, but they have to get over it."  
  
"You're right," commented Harry hoarsely. Soon, Mrs. Weasley and Ron appeared by the fireplace, and they were glad to see Harry smiling.  
  
"Harry!" shouted a voice behind him. He turned around to see Mr. Weasley, who apparently had just gotten home from work, as the old grandfather clock said. "How are you doing, my boy?"  
  
"Fine, sir," he replied, shaking his hand. Behind Harry came Percy, who nodded at Harry and ran upstairs to his room as though in a hurry.  
  
"Percy's teaching this year at Beauxwarts."  
  
"Beauxwarts?" laughed Fred from behind.  
  
"Well, I made up a name," said Mr. Weasley, turning pink.  
  
"What's he teaching?" asked Harry, ignoring Fred's remark.  
  
"The Study of Ancient Languages," said Mrs. Weasley, joining her husband.  
  
"It's a regular subject at Beauxbatons," said Ron. "And we have to take it this year, along with Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. But at least we don't have Divination or History of Magic."  
  
"But, if you do the math, we have 3 more classes than usual!" said George, stamping his foot down. "And can you imagine getting taught a class by your older brother? Talk about embarrassing!"  
  
"Oh dear, look at the time," shouted Mrs. Weasley, peeking over at the grandfather clock in the corner. Harry was confused at this remark because the clock did not tell the time, but it told where each family member was. "It's time for dinner!" She hurried them all into the kitchen where they sat down for a meal of roast beef and turkey, and dessert of raspberry pie with whipped cream. Once they were full up, she scurried them upstairs to get packed because "tomorrow is a big day."  
  
"Hey, Ron," said Harry lying in bed under Ron's Chudley Cannons poster.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I'll ever see Hedwig again?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Ron, half-asleep.  
  
"I mean, she's my only friend at the Dursleys. And I've had her for so long. And, I mean, with you and Scabbers, you know what its like. But you got Pigwidgeon, but I don't know if I could handle getting another one and-"  
  
Harry was interrupted by the biggest snore he had ever heard in his life.  
  
"Good night, Ron," he whispered, and fell asleep. 


	6. A Foreign Profit

Chapter Six: A Foreign Profit  
  
The next morning, Harry had woken up much earlier than he had planned to. All the excitement of going to a foreign country and school had gone to his head, and apparently Ron had the same idea.  
  
"Psst, Harry!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry responded back in a quiet voice. He had just started getting out of bed and getting his clothes on.  
  
"How do you suppose we're traveling to Beauxbatons today?" said Ron in a louder voice, also getting out of bed. Harry heard Mr. Weasley give a loud snore from the next room.  
  
"Hey, keep it down in here!" said a voice from the doorway, not giving Harry a chance to reply. It was Fred and George, who were fully dressed. Fred was sporting a mucus green suit and flannel pants, and he had a pin with three distinct W's on it. George was wearing the same, except he had parted his hair in two and wore a bow tie. Each of them were carrying 2 large black briefcases that looked like they came from Uncle Vernon's drilling company.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Ron snorted. Harry couldn't keep himself from laughing. He hadn't seen something this bad since old Archie had put on a flowered dress like Mrs. Figg's at the World Cup the previous year.  
  
"Well," said the twins in unison, smiling. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and turned back towards the two.  
  
"You know how Mum destroyed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Fred began.  
  
"And how you," said George, pointing at Harry. "Gave us those Triwizard winnings?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, we started it up again, and…"  
  
"And?" said Ron, leaning forward. Fred and George walked towards each of their beds, dropped the briefcase, and opened it. Inside were hundreds of different wizard candies that the Weasley twins had developed. Harry saw the Ton-Tongue Toffees that Dudley had eaten, as well as some new treats such as the strangely-colored Shrinking Bats, the strong smelling Marshmallow Merlins, and the putrid red Valentine Ghosts.  
  
"Mum's going to kill you when she finds out!" shouted Ron.  
  
"But who said she'll find out?" grinned Fred. He pulled out his wand, whispered "Reducio!", and the four briefcases were suddenly reduced to the size of a normal Pumpkin Pastie.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry. "But who do you expect to sell these two?"  
  
"That's all the reason we're doing it!" said George excitedly. "Everyone at Hogwarts in our year already knows about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but the kids at Beauxbatons don't."  
  
Harry could sense trouble. He knew that, though a good plan, it would backfire in some way, just like the rest of their tactics. Just then, Harry heard a voice in the hallway.  
  
"Everybody up!" It was Mrs. Weasley, calling from the hall to give them a warning before she came in. "We're going to be late unless you-" She was surprised when she had reached Ron's door and saw all four of them up and dressed. "Well, I guess we aren't going to be late!"  
  
The five of them picked up Ginny from her room and walked down to the kitchen where a groggy Percy and Arthur Weasley sat eating breakfast.  
  
"Up, shoo!" said a hurried Mrs. Weasley. "They have to eat their breakfast and get to King's Cross soon!" After they all sat down for a quick meal of two pancakes each, they were rushed into three Muggle taxis that had been ordered by Mrs. Weasley. The drivers had already loaded their strange belonging into the trunks (which Mr. Weasley had secretly made bigger earlier that day) and were raring to leave the Burrow.  
  
It was a tall house with various stories. At first, it seemed a bit normal to the Muggles, but once they had spotted little gnomes running around, they were terrified to stay any longer. After everyone crowded into the cars, they were off to King's Cross Station.  
  
* * *  
  
As usual, everyone stared at the Weasleys and Harry as they pushed their carts and owls (Ron, Harry, Fred, and George had broomsticks) through the barrier of Platform Nine and Ten. And, as usual, they blended between the two platforms and found themselves at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  
  
"Huh?" questioned Ron loudly. Where the Hogwarts Express should have been (though they knew it wouldn't have been) there was nothing. He turned to Harry, who shrugged. "How're we to get to Beauxbatons?" Everyone, except Ginny, who was still looking at the empty space, turned to Mrs. Weasley, who had an awkward look on her face.  
  
"Look!" shouted Ginny suddenly. Everyone wheeled around to see something starting to materialize out of the thin air.  
  
"Do you think-?" started Ron.  
  
"It couldn't be-!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"That'd be awesome-!" yelled Fred.  
  
"I think it is," finished George. As the whole shape materialized, they all nodded, agreeing. So, thought Harry. THIS was how he would get to Beauxbatons… 


	7. A French Folly

Chapter Seven: A French Folly  
  
In front of their very eyes stood an immense carriage and the biggest horses pulling it that Harry had ever seen. But the horses were not normal. Out of their backs sprouted humongous, powerful white wings from the silky skin. The carriage must have been three times the size of the Hogwarts Express, seven times the size of Hagrid's hut, and five-hundred times the size of the cupboard under the stairs. The carriage, which had a thick purple and yellow coat of paint, had a large logo painted across the side of it in red which read:  
  
Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: A Learning Adventure  
  
Ron snorted. The last time he had seen A Learning Adventure was on his Hooked on Magic books when he was four.  
  
"I wonder what that motto means," said Mrs. Weasley. She pointed to the gold writing below the giant logo. Harry saw it as a bunch of words that he couldn't pronounce.  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I think its German." said Fred.  
  
"No, it must be Chinese!" yelled Ron.  
  
"It looks like Mongolian." piped up Harry.  
  
"It's French," whispered George suddenly, very timidly. To everyone's surprise, George was right. They turned towards him and glared at him. "What?……WHAT!?"  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"It's something I read in-" He quickly stopped himself and put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Read?" interjected Mrs. Weasley. "You've been reading?"  
  
"What? It's not like it's illegal!" he yelled.  
  
"Woah," said Fred. Following, there was a small period of utter silence, which was broken by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You'd better be getting on the carriage!" she said suddenly. "You don't want to miss your ride!" With a kiss on their cheeks, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked on the carriage.  
  
Inside was more beautiful than they ever could have imagined. There was a long gold line of paint running through the main room, seeming to be chasing a little pink star. To the right was a window to look out at the horses, and to the left was a long winding staircase upwards.  
  
"Floors?" exclaimed Ron. "That's even better than compartments!" Saying goodbye to Fred, George, and Ginny (who had decided to look out the window at the horses), Harry and Ron darted up the staircase and soon found themselves in a long, twisting hallway with variously colored doors on either side.  
  
"Let's find a big one!" said Harry, rushing into the nearest one, a green door. A moment later, Harry walked out and said to the look of puzzlement on Ron's face, "It's taken."  
  
"Obviously!" said Ron, pointing at the door. Hanging from the elegant doorknob was a sign that said, in fancy writing, OCCUPIED. "We have to look for another one."  
  
For what seemed like hours, Ron and Harry went up and down the hallway searching for a door without a sign on it.  
  
"I didn't think we were THAT late!" yelped Ron as the carriage shook and he was thrown forward.  
  
"Look!" said Harry suddenly. He rushed forward towards a blue door that had been flung open. Peeking inside, he beckoned Ron (who was holding his stomach) inside and shut the door.  
  
"Wow," squeaked Ron. The room was the size of the boys dormitory at Hogwarts, maybe even bigger. "These Chinese people really know how to live."  
  
"I think they're French," said Harry, holding up a book from which he had picked up from a nearby table.  
  
"So You're Going To France," read Ron off the cover of the book. "I thought it was China!"  
  
"I guess its France after all, and George was right!" said Harry, skimming through the book's pages. "So," he said, tossing it aside. "When do you reckon we're leaving?"  
  
As if predicting the future, a moment later, the carriage lurched forward and began to rise.  
  
"Hold on tight," said Harry, grinning. Ron had an expression that was a mix between sickness and anger. His eyes were wide and eyebrows down, while his cheeks were all puffed up. Suddenly, the carriage lurched forward again, and they were speeding ahead, not going up any more.  
  
"Excuze mee," said a voice suddenly from the door. The door was pushed open to reveal a tall, French girl with silvery blond hair and a beautiful face. "Eez theez room emtee?"  
  
"Fleur!" yelled Harry.  
  
"'Arry Potter? Eez eet yoo agen?" She walked forward and gave him a gigantic hug and a peck on a cheek. "'Ow long as it been?"  
  
"A few months," said a dreamy voice from behind Harry. Ron was standing up now, his eyes rolled back. "Hi, Fleur."  
  
"Yoo are Ron, no?" she asked, giving him a peck on the cheek, too. Suddenly, Ron fell to the floor, apparently having fainted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry smiled. "I thought you graduated last year."  
  
"I deed," responded Fleur. "But I decided too get a job at thee school as vell. Seence 'Ogwarts eez coming too Beauxbatons, I vought I might as vell get ze job at my old school."  
  
"Are you a teacher?"  
  
"Yes, actoolee. I am teeching weeth thee 'Ogwarts teacher at Defense Against thee Dark Arts."  
  
"With the Hogwarts teacher?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, you 'aven't 'erd?" Harry shook his head. "Seence classes are merged toogetter, 'Ogwarts teachers and Beauxbatons teachers vill be teeching toogetter."  
  
"Do you know who the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" asked Harry, hoping it would be Lupin again.  
  
"Yes, I think so," replied Fleur. "Meesez Feeg. She duz not like to bee called Provessor, but onlee Meesez."  
  
"Mrs. Figg!?" Harry yelped. No, he thought, it couldn't be. It was impossible that Mrs. Figg, the old, cabbage-smelling woman who took care of Harry when the Dursleys went on vacation, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No, he reminded himself. There's got to be plenty of Figgs in this world.  
  
Just then, the carriage came to a sudden halt, and Harry could hear the rest of the doors opening and people coming out of the carriage.  
  
"Vell, I must go prepare vore thee sorting! Goodbye, 'Arry!" She glided out of the room and down the hallway. Suddenly, inside the room came Hermione Granger.  
  
"Harry, have you seen Beauxbatons yet?" she exclaimed.  
  
"No," he replied. "I'll meet you downstairs and we can look together!" She nodded her head and left.  
  
"Hey, Ron, wake up!" said Harry, picking up his friend from the floor and slapping his face. With a few more slaps, Ron came to and straightened himself up.  
  
"Did SHE leave yet?" he said dreamily again. He obviously was talking about Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded. "C'mon! We're there." They walked out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs (where they met Hermione), and out of the carriage onto a big, black platform.  
  
"It's night already?" said Ron, looking up at the sky.  
  
"No!" said Hermione. "It's a shadow!" She pointed to the top of a giant hill in front of them. There, right before their eyes, in all its splendor, stood Beauxbatons. 


End file.
